


21st century crowdsourcing

by nonamebut



Category: A Pink (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Internet Hijinks, Miscommunication, The power of friendship, ft hobi as yerin's older bro because it just makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamebut/pseuds/nonamebut
Summary: Even the federal agent assigned to tracking Yerin's internet footprint must be absolutely done with her.





	21st century crowdsourcing

**Author's Note:**

> unedited? yeah, but at least it has my untouched pure love for my fave girls

If she so wanted, Jung Yerin could pin all the blame on one Kim Yewon. After all, she was the one who technically triggered the figurative snowball.

(But, at the end of the day, Yerin still went along with it, so the only one she came really blame is herself. She doesn't really know what got into her, really. She's so lucky that her friends are so patient with her.

"It's not that we're patient," Eunbi had warned her after all was said and done. "We just know what kind of person you normally are. It was about time you showed some kind of weakness or fault, really. Yewon and I were starting to think you were this perfect robot of a girl that only showed negative emotion when you even slightly disappointed anyone."

"Lowkey, yeah," conceded Sojung, which surprised everyone into silence, the glow of the TV playing a rerun of a Bogum drama quietly bathing everyone in a solemn blue light. "But I guess everyone needs to go through a coming of age arc eventually."

On screen, Girl's Day's Hyeri laments about being the fictional middle child, a cry from a young girl going through growing pains. "I guess you're right." Yerin sniffles, suddenly feeling a great wave of sympathy for Hyeri's sunshine girl character. Like calls to like.)

Anyway, all that blame pinning doesn't really matter right now. Here's the context first.

It went a little like this: on a day when the whole gang was still in high school, when the sky let up and gave way to the sun for the first time in literal weeks, Yerin lets herself lament on the one thing that has lingered in her mind for quite a while now.

"Guys," Yerin begins, steepling her fingers. "I think I like Hayoung."

The lack of dramatics disappoints Yerin. In the comfort of her imagination, she snatches the nice smelling bread from Eunha's hands and slap Eunbi's phone out of her fingers before they furiously type themselves out.

Only Yuna, bless her heart, dignifies Yerin with a response—albeit a rather simple one. "That's good! It's great to acknowledge your feelings."

"I guess?" Yerin pouts. "Aren't you guys surprised or something? Or happy for me?"

Without looking up from what's probably her group chat with the other 98ers, Eunbi casually drops a fact bomb. "We gave up being happy for you long ago. Everyone actually thought you would continue to be oblivious about it and that Hayoung would have to be the one to speak up and confess first."

Yerin splutters. "That's!" This time she actually does reach out to launch an attack on Eunbi's cheeks, determined to pinch and prod and poke the hell out of the ungrateful junior. "That's a little dramatic, don't you think! As if Hayoung would ever—"

"Alright, alright, calm down." Sojung finally speaks up for the first time since lunch break started, gently pushing her immaculately packed food containers aside and taking charge like the mom friend she's always been. "We don't want to get scolded again, do we?"

All of the girls must flashback to that time their homeroom teacher made them stand up and raise their hands for highly embarrassing—and highly _ primitive _, in Yewon's exact words—corporal punishment because then they all settle down and push their desks back together. No fight about to happen here, no sir.

As Eunha settles back down on her seat across Yerin, she surrenders her phone to Sojung with a sheepish smile. Amazing how the girl has such a seventh sense for a fight. It's probably why everyone wants to be her friend on Snapchat.

"Anyway," says Eunha, ever so sharp and ever so clever in the matters of heart. And gossip. "Why tell us now, then? You got a plan to confess before you guys graduate?"

There must be a rather pitiful expression on Yerin's face because the girls collectively wince. "Actually, I was hoping I could ask you guys for any ideas."

"Wah, you think us single ladies could give you dating advice?" Eunbi, as always, is incredulous. "You're crazy!"

"To be fair, at least Sojung has that thing going on with that college—"

Sojung lurches forward to silence Yuna with a desperate shhhhh.

"Alright, then." Eunha smiles in her little knowing, devilish way. "Let's put a pin on that first and come back to it later."

In chorus, Yerin and Eunbi chime a sweet "definitely!"

As if she was only waiting for the right moment to come up, Yewon makes her presence known again. She's been putting on nail polish for God knows what reason—"You know you're going to have to take it off, right, princess?" Eunbi had teased good naturedly, and Yewon had only stuck her tongue out in response—so Yerin hadn't been expecting her to give her two cents.

"The internet may have some answers for you," is what Yewon ends up saying, all sage and world wise. She pauses to give a last delicate swipe of polish to her pinky fingernail. "Maybe you can find some cute tips for confession stuff there!"

Huh. "That's actually a pretty good suggestion," Sojung allows. She goes on to say something about how you should careful about who you talk to on the internet but Yerin's already zoning out.

/

**I [20, F] have a long time crush on my long time best friend [20, F]. I want to confess to her before we graduate. What should I do?**

Hi guys! I'm usually really proactive in general but when it comes to this kind of stuff I'm really at a loss. My friends tease me a lot about this so I can't really ask them.

Anyway, here's some details:

We've known each other for a few years now. It's not as long as we've known our respective friend groups, but we are each other's best same age friends, if that makes sense?

Anyway, we became friends because while I was still new and adjusting to school, she randomly came up to me and asked me if I wanted to eat lunch with her. She pretty much took me under her wing. Though we are both bubbly people, if it weren't for her I wouldn't have had the courage to reach out in the first place.

We grew apart a bit as we grew older because we have different friend groups, but I like how we can learn from our different interests. She inspires me a lot even though I don't really know much about some of her hobbies. (Should I implement that into my confession or something? I don't really know how this works :c)

I don't really know what to say or explain :( Basically I know everything about her and we've got each other's backs even though we can't always explicitly relate to each other's experiences. We're so close that even our families act like we're in laws.

In fact I feel like she might just like me back, too? I just don't know what to do to push us in the right direction. Pls advice.

tldr I want to confess to my long time best friend who I feel likes me back. How can I get her to start treating me as a love interest rather than a best friend?

/

The internet actually does have answers for Yerin. Even though she's primarily using it for romantic confession research, she does end up learning a lot more about pretty much everything under the sun.

At least, that's what she tells herself every time she consults her new best friend Google.

"Yerinie. Don't tell me... are you _ procrastinating _?"

Jumping in her spinny desk chair with a soft squeak, Yerin turns to glare at her very annoying older brother. (Just because he's in university now doesn't mean he's any more responsible than her! He's only two years older and still sleeps with his plushies, for crying out loud.)

"Oooh, hiding your laptop monitor from me, are you?" Hoseok invites himself into the room, making sure to close the door behind him when Yerin puts even more power into her death stare. He grabs the purple bean bag chair at the corner of the room and makes himself at home by Yerin's side.

Hoseok dares to laugh. But what, exactly, is so funny about what Yerin's been searching? She's almost starting to regret reluctantly lifting her screen. "Alright. What's wrong?"

"I'm not procrastinating."

"Okay." Hoseok's eyes waver from the multiple plastic, kid scissors scattered on her desk, the sheets of graphing paper on her floor. "Then is there anything I can help you with?"

Curse older brothers and their crazily good seventh sense.

"I'm trying to learn how to make origami... or something like that? But the results haven't been too optimal."

"Is this for that fundraiser you and your friends are holding?" A considering pause. "Also, why not just make paper airplanes or something just as simple? I still remember when Yewon and I made a bunch of those to cheer you up when you got sick last year. You enjoyed it so much even though it was simple."

Yerin pouts. "Stopping there isn't good enough, though. That's what you do for best friends or sisters!" Wait, no. Can't expose herself just yet. "I mean, just doing that would be fine if it really just is for the fundraiser... buuuut it's not."

"Ooohh? What is it for then?"

Despite his silly image, Hoseok can keep a secret surprisingly well. It's the only reason why Yerin can bear his light hearted antics—well, aside from the fact that she adores him, but that's her little sister side talking.

"Hayoung's filming something with her YouTube friends soon and they need help for building some sets. I said I'd help make cute decorations for one of the outdoor scenes."

Actually. Without further context that really is a bit absurd. Both Jung siblings giggle together, sounds twinning in the air. The first one able to catch his breath again is Hoseok, who addresses the said absurdity. "The paper can just fly away though? If it's outside?"

"... I was trying to make pinwheels. You know, the paper things that spin?"

Hoseok _ ahhhhs _. "That's really cute, Yerinie." He nods to himself, takes a few breaths to fully calm down. "Here, let me help you."

In true chaotic Jung fashion, they push the other stuff resting on Yerin's desk out of the way—there goes the baby chick key chain Eunbi gave her yesterday, along with the dream journal she and the girls pass around. Some of the glass beads from Yerin's friendship bracelet project fall onto the carpet but they can deal with that later.

They squish together to watch video after video on pinwheels before finding a rather suitable, easy to follow one. Soon, in true chaotic Jung fashion, they become a pinwheel factory.

"By the way, I can help you guys with your routine, too? Think of it as thanks for when you helped me study for my exam last month." Hoseok gently blows into the delicate paper of a newly made pinwheel. "I can come by your school next week! I can help you guys monitor while you practice, even."

Yerin smooshes her cheek against Hoseok's shoulder. "Thanks, but right now we're worrying about keeping our practice space in the first place. We're kind of practicing in an off limits room..." Yerin thinks about what she had to do to get the key of the studio in the first place and shudders. She's never going to offer to do extra homework ever again. "... so we're just focusing on the fundraiser and stuff."

As if to break the sullen mood that settled over the normally sunny siblings, a notification suddenly rings from Yerin's laptop.

Yerin pushes Hoseok with such strength that he actually yelps. She accepts the video call with shaky fingers and hopes her bangs are fixed, that she looks appropriately cute.

"Oh! It's Hayoung," Hoseok waves into the webcam. "We were just making the stuff for that video—"

Hoseok gives Yerin a strange look and shuts up before Yerin removes her hand, uncovering his mouth. "I was just working on fundraising stuff," Yerin says easily, giving a cheery wave of her fingers. "But I'm almost done with it, don't worry! What did you need?"

Hayoung merely giggles before she goes on about her day and all that. The girl is already so used to Hoseok, acting calmly and casually as if she was a Jung herself.

(Now, now. No need to get ahead of yourself Yerin! Pull yourself together.)

"I was actually going to ask about your club! Chorong told me that she can get Changsub to lend you guys their band space for a while..."

"No way!"

It doesn't take much for Yerin to forget her brother is still in the room. She supposes that's what love is: the feeling that the two of you are the only people in world.

When Hayoung leaves her room to quickly talk to her parents, Hoseok takes one look at his starry eyed sister and goes, "Wow, you are whipped."

Yerin whines. "Is that so bad? It's like... my exciting first love." She flutters her lashes, frames her face in her palms as if she was a blooming flower. "Don't I look cuter, or something? People _ change _ when they're in love. The netizens say you get this glow around you!"

Hoseok sighs, and for the first time Yerin can't really tell what's on her brother's mind. "Yeah, but you're always glowing to me, Yerin. Not just because you're my sister, but because I know you're an amazing person. Don't think I don't know who makes food for me when I fall asleep and miss dinner." Yerin giggles shyly. "I don't think Hayoung's got anything to do with that."

"Aw." Yerin definitely doesn't tear up when she launches a cuddle attack on her brother.

/

**UPDATE:**

Okay, so I tried going the extra mile, especially in supporting her in the things she enjoys, but I think she's misinterpreting it :-( It's too best friend like I guess?

I tried that suggestion where I try giving her something I don't normally do, and I even asked my brother to help me give it, but she's so selfless that she thought I was doing it not just for her but also for her friends, since they all have the same hobby.

(Sorry this is so vague, I'm trying really hard not to doxx ourselves since my crush and her friends have a very particular stand out hobby huhu.)

I really want to try just asking her directly, as many of you have suggested, but somehow I am still very shy. I've always thought our friendship was strong enough to last any awkwardness, but lately it feels like something has changed? Shifted? I don't know. Maybe I'm just seeing things, but I'm afraid that she's started to think of me differently, and maybe not in the way I want her to.

Advice appreciated!

/

The thing about Hayoung is that, despite her fame online—thanks to her older SNS influencer friends and her own gaming channel that's just took off recently—and her fame offline—big thanks to her stunning looks and even more stunning personality, if Yerin says so herself—is that she's still kind and humble and sweet despite it all.

It's what Yerin likes the most about her long time crush. Despite all the good things that happened to her, Hayoung never really changed for the bad.

"Okay, okay, enough about the total love of your life," Sojung says, all dead pan. Yerin blinks and realizes Sojung hasn't tied up her hair yet; she sticks her arm out for the older girl to borrow one of her scrunchies. "Now help me make this damn cake already."

"Wait, let me Google the instructions again." Yerin has taken to turning to Google first nowadays. It's rather immediate and totally gratifying, so who can blame her?

Even though she's not looking, Yerin can tell that Yuna's pouting from the sound of her voice. "You can just ask meeee. I baked this with my mom last month just fine. Pretty sure we used the exact same recipe."

There's no time to come up with a response because then Hayoung and her friends come in the Jung family kitchen with a chorus of laughter.

"Hey guys!" Yerin smiles brightly. "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Yennie," Hayoung says, lifting several shopping bags worth of baking goods. "Anything to help you guys out with your fundraiser."

Yerin thanks her lucky stars—and, of course, her best friends, who are the ones who actually help her get time alone with the girl of her dreams. From the corner of Yerin's eye she spies Sojung clinging onto Namjoo, and Yewon captivating Naeun with her new shoes.

"It's so nice of you to come all the way here," Yerin says, later, as they wash the dishes while waiting for the pastries to finish baking. "I know how busy you guys are."

Yerin remembers that one reddit post she saw about flirting techniques and coyly presses her shoulder against Hayoung's. She smiles down at the spatula in her sudsy hands when Hayoung gently nudges back.

"I told you," Hayoung laughs. "I'd do anything to help you out. You're important to me."

Then Hayoung goes on in a tiny little monologue about how she loves how Yerin is always so helpful and kind and bright to everyone she meets, like a human sun shining on anyone who needs a little light, but to be honest Yerin kind of blue screened right then and there and struggled to even keep it together.

Washing dishes, no matter how much Yerin enjoys the thought of keeping things clean for other people to use, has never been harder.

"No, Yerin, really." Hayoung uses the same voice she did all those years ago, back when Yerin was a lot more think skinned and people thought it was funny to poke fun at her. Yerin was easy pickings until Hayoung told all those meanies off, and Yerin was near untouchable after Hayoung taught her a bunch of ways to tell off bullies.

"I get it, don't worry." Yerin's not sure if it's possible, but she feels as if her face burns hotter than the cookies baking in the oven. Hayoung notices and giggles, pinching Yerin's cheeks; she seems to take pity on Yerin eventually, since Hayoung then changes the topic to how Yerin's dance club is going.

When they can finally start taking their creations out, Yerin almost falls in love a second time. "Waahh, that smells so good!"

"It does. Bet it's all thanks to your magic touch! You did really well earlier." Hayoung laughs and squeezes her hand—which, _ wait _. Hold up, when did that happen?!

Yerin hesitantly slips her hand out of Hayoung's gentle grip eventually, since all the baked goods need fixing and they're not going to look palatable by themselves.

Eventually, when the pastries look super cute and presentable, Yerin makes a beeline for her phone and snaps a quick picture of the scene before sending it to the forum she was lurking on just the other day.

She's typing up a quick thanks for the netizens who helped her out, who suggested this whole endeavor in the first place, when a voice whines into her ear.

"Heeey." Yewon hooks her chin on Yerin's shoulder. "You're typing up a storm there but I can clearly see that you haven't even sent that picture to us!"

"Aaah, right!" Yerin mumbles a soft, _ sorry, baby! _ as she quickly forwards the cute cake selcas to their ** _best girls friends forever <3 <3_ ** group chat.

Yewon makes more pitiful puppy noises but Yerin shushes her when Hayoung speaks again. "Guys, seriously. It's so nice of you guys to also offer to promote our channels with your fundraiser. I know how important the dance club is to you guys and how hard you've worked to get it to where it is now, so if there's anything else me and the girls can do..."

A sudden, sneaky giggle makes Yerin jump a little. "Hmmm, bet Yerin only did it for Hayoung~" Eunbi teases; Yerin hadn't even realized she was there until she laughed.

Sticking her tongue out from her seat atop the opposite kitchen counter, Eunbi quietly swings her legs in time with the music Sojung must have put on at some point.

Yewon joins in when Hayoung muffles a giggle of her own, seemingly alright with the teasing. _ Is that a good sign? _ "Yeah, bet Yerin did~"

Yerin laughs nervously when she realizes it kind of is true.

/

**UPDATE:**

Okay, I've definitely confirmed that she likes me. Should I just confess for real? Do I do it during summer break or before exams? What's more convenient/will bring less stress to my crush?

/

After winning the competition Yerin and the girls have been practicing ages for, they all decide to use some of the first place money to try something new.

"There!" Yerin noisily smacks her lips against the bandage she just plastered on Eunha's knee. She plants a second kiss for good measure, and a third, final one just because. "Think you're up for another round around the rink?"

When Eunha's hums softly in confirmation, Yerin reaches down to lace up her friend's roller blades for her. A comfortable, companionable silence surrounds them.

It's quite the contrast against their surroundings; from outside their bubble of peace, the rest of the girls wreak havoc. Laughter echoes throughout the wooden, almost vintage gym.

Yewon teases Sojung by skating rapid dizzying circles around her. (Yerin almost does a double take with the two girls, almost thinking that there were two Yewons—or two Sojungs, even—since they're both wearing matching stripped clothes.)

A little behind them Eunbi is pretending she's a Slam Dunk protagonist with all their backpacks, and Yuna is surprsingly loud, hyping Eunbi's wannabe free throws as she captures the whole endeavor with a video recorder.

"Hey, unnie?" Yerin looks back at the girl in front of her, the muted teal shirt she's wearing making her look gentler and shyer than she usually seems.

"What?"

"You're not going to leave us for Hayoung, are you?" It's soft and quiet, and very much unlike Eunha's true personality—the one she only ever bears to her closest friends, that is.

"Of course not!" Yerin pouts.

She doesn't really realize what Eunha means just yet, but that's okay. Eunha has long since learned how to be patient. After all, she's learned a lot about it from the typically kind, giving, thoughtful Yerin herself.

But, miraculously, in this moment Yerin doesn't exactly utilize her mind reading prowess. Instead, Yerin offers a fist to bump, a simple silly act done in hopes Eunha would laugh. It's not exactly enough, but maybe it's alright, for now. "Bros before hoes, baby."

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Yerin doesn't give up until Eunha fist bumps her back. "Now, you have to teach me how to skate so I don't fall again! You were the one who suggested going here in first place... take responsibility!~"

Eunha pouts at her so much (so cute, Yerin gushes as she smooshes Eunha's face in her hands) that she forget to take out her phone. Instead of inquiring how to roller blade to her new found pal Google, she decides to ask her trusty best friend, Yuna, instead.

"Yah, Yuna! Let's teach the baby how to twirl around."

"Hey!"

/

Yerin, thankfully, gets herself together soon after that skating date. (Much to Sojung's relief, since she knew she was going to be the one who would have to take the girl aside and verbalize all the things that have been quietly building up to this moment.)

More months pass and Yerin stops consulting Google first. She hasn't managed to ask Hayoung out, but that's okay. At this point she's not as stressed about graduation and time pressures anymore and just wants to enjoy what she can, while she can.

But it seems like someone else thinks otherwise.

During the summer break, Yewon invites everyone to her cool vacation house—"Rich person priviledges," Eunbi had sniffled, but Yewon merely rolled her eyes blew an obnoxious kiss her way—including Hayoung and her friends.

Nothing too big happens for a while, but Yerin hasn't really been anticipating anything. To be fair, Hayoung only sneaks up on her during the moment she least expects it.

Yerin had just snuck back into the shaded area of the house to catch some bars of internet. She just meant to search, _ how to cut a watermelon _, really. It's a pretty innocuous thing to Google, if Yerin could say so herself.

"Hey Google, how do I get a girlfriend?" The abrupt whisper in Yerin's ear makes her actually jump. Whipping around with a hand to the chest and breathing just a bit wildly, Yerin whines as cutely as she can manage. "Hayoungie, why'd you have to creep on me like that!"

Even though her screen isn't displaying anything incriminating at all, Yerin still hides her phone behind her back.

Hayoung snorts and gestures to the wooden floor before them, a silent request for them to sit together by the edge of the platform that leads to the garden.

"Nah, I can't really clown you on that." Yerin must look super clueless because then Hayoung quickly adds, "Because, about asking Google—I did the same thing, too."

She tilts her phone in Yerin's direction and there it is, blaring right in Yerin's face: a bunch of relationship advice threads asking about how to confess to a long time best friend.

"Wait. Yerin's heart threatens to beat out her chest. "What do you mean? Who were those posts about?"

Hayoung gives Yerin the _ look _.

"Ohhh."

Before Hayoung can lean in any closer—and before Yerin's heart gives out from the beating and beating and beating—Yerin pokes at Hayoung's cheeks with hesitant fingers. "... wait, by the way. I never Googled that!"

"What?" Hayoung panics a little, but Yerin brings them back even closer together when she presses their shoulders to each other. (She never thought she'd ever say this again, but thanks, Reddit.)

"Never Googled _ how to get a girlfriend _."

It's true, actually. Yerin was supposed to Google how to confess and all that cute romantic stuff, but all she ended up Googling was stuff like: the best way to take care of Sojung when she got sick, where Eunbi's new cram school was located in order to lend her an umbrella she most definitely forgot for herself, and even how to help her brother study for an exam through crash course videos.

Hayoung laughs. It's a charming, tinkling sound. Yerin wishes she could hear it forever and ever.

"Aw, typical Yennie." Even the way Hayoung says her name makes the imaginary pinwheels in Yerin's mind spin and spin and spin. "It's okay, I believe you! After all, I'm sure you don't need any help at all to get anyone fall in love with you."

"Really?" And there it is, really: one of the things Yerin loves the most about Hayoung as that she always inspires such strange, new emotions in her. Feeling particularly brave, Yerin bites. "Are you proof of that, then?"

Another sweet, cute giggle. "Yep. Google Scholar is shaking. Oh Hayoung is the best source there is."

"You're welcome!" A smug cry cuts through the slight tension that's been building up since Hayoung laid her dainty hand on Yerin's thigh. (Yerin has long since stopped trying to figure out when this kind of stuff happens and just lets it be. She ain't complaining.)

When the two girls look up they find Yewon holding a garden hose and, shielded in the space a little behind her, is Eunha with her phone out. (Yerin silently curses in her head, because she really doesn't want to deal with being on Eunha's Snap stories yet _ again _.)

"Thank you for what?" Hayoung rises from her seat. Though Yerin is an expert in all things Hayoung, it doesn't take a genius to guess that Yewon has successfully provoked Hayoung's competitive side.

"For me and my clever matchmaking skills!" And with that Yewon wreaks total havoc, the hose merciless and endless in its spray of ice cold water. "You guys owe me for masterminding it all~"

Laughter colors the air, paints the memory of a vibrant summer afternoon. Yewon eventually turns on even Eunbi, who cries out as she attempts to keep her phone dry.

As Yerin tangles her fingers with Hayoung's, she hopes that all of this—the great friendships she's made, the love that she's finally fulfilled—will be something she will forever look back at with fondness. That these will be the days she will always hold close to her heart.

At the end of the day, it doesn't really matter who started this plot twisty story, with all its surprises and struggles. Yerin just hopes everyone stays to see it to its end, that they'll all stand at the final chapter, together.

x x x x x x x x

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kinda on a time crunch rn so i'll probably edit the notes later oof but i just rly wanted to say i hope u enjoy your weekend and i appreciate you if you made it this far


End file.
